


¿Me extrañas?（想我了吗?）

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: 设定在S09E06之后。基本上就是俗套的三角恋，有人对Mickey穷追不舍，看着爽就行。
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

和Gallagher一起关在4平米的牢房，并没有Mickey想象的那么好。屁股每天都火辣辣的是一方面，那种日益增长的不安感，才真的快要逼疯他。

他们刚刚重聚的那段日子，实在是太美好了。虽然小牢房既阴暗又脏乱，上下铺也和舒适不搭边，但他俩谁都不在乎。只要能有这个隐私的房间和足量的卫生纸就够了。

在一个平常的周六早晨，Mickey醒来。Ian的手臂还搭在他的胸口，手掌则无意识的覆在那个拼错了的纹身上。这纹身就是Mickey对Ian盲目爱情的最好证明。不管是Ian得躁郁症的时候，出轨的时候，还是把他一个人丢在国界线的时候，Mickey从来都是毫无怨言，甚至牺牲自己。无疑，在这段恋情里，Mickey是那个天使。但谁都不可能纯洁无暇，最近一段时间，Mickey快被一个秘密憋到爆炸了。

“早。”Ian把脸埋在Mickey颈间，深吸了一口气。Mickey还在为刚才到思绪分神，所以没有回应。红发男人用他的晨勃戳了戳着Mickey的股沟，试图引起他的注意，“你确定要忽视这个？”Mickey假装自己刚刚醒来，敷衍道，“早。”Ian向前倾身，打算给Mickey粗暴的一吻。谁知Mickey躲闪着站起身说，“刚起床有口气，我还是先去刷牙。”Ian彻底惊呆了：Mickey Milkovich什么时候这么注意个人卫生了？

狱警猛的开门，引起一声刺耳的噪音，“Milkovich，有人来看你了。

”Mickey的心跳漏了一拍，“是谁？”

狱警冷冰冰的答道：“Albert Milkovich。

”Ian满脸狐疑的问：“我不记得你有叫Albert的堂兄啊？”

Mickey耸耸肩，“可能是Ronnie叔叔的私生子呢。”

Ian窃笑，“可能是你爸的私生子呢。”Mickey没有像往常一样对他竖中指，而是立刻离开了牢房。当他远远的看到那个身影时，Mickey默默说了声“操”。

那个健壮的棕发男人给了Mickey一个拥抱，在他耳边吹着气说：“¿Me extrañas?（想我了吗）？”

Mickey一阵颤栗，压低声音说：“你他妈疯了吗？条子满世界找你呢！”

那男人得意的笑了，“你关心我。”

Mickey尽可能小声说话，“说真的Alberto，赶紧他妈的滚，而且永远不要再来看我了！”

“你这么说是真的不想再见我，还是怕我被警察抓到？“”Alberto的嗓音低沉，还带着外国口音，很性感。

Mickey轻哼了一声：“前者。”接着，他挑起眉毛讽刺道：“还有，Albert Milkovich？真他妈有创意啊。”

“Querido（亲爱的），我知道你没在警察面前，供出我的名字。我也知道你为什么没说，所以不用再为我担心了，警察没有通缉我。”

Alberto说完，拉着Mickey的胳膊说：“快让我好好看看你，你看起来不错。”

Mickey窘迫的脸红了,“除了锻炼也没什么事。”

Ian在远处隔着栅栏，若有所思的看着他们。等Mickey回到牢房，Ian的屁股还没坐热。他摆上一副自认为轻松的表情问：“和你同父异母的兄弟玩的愉快吗？”

“Fuck you！”Mickey竖了竖中指说：“这是我一个远方堂哥，刚才忘记他的名字了。” 

Ian捏了一把Mickey的屁股，在他唇上印下轻轻一吻。“那他来找你干什么？”

“就是看看我爸出狱了没有。你能不能别他妈问傻逼问题了，让我先去刷牙？”Mickey离开牢房，到了卫生间，用冷冰冰的水一遍遍的洗脸。

Alberto来了。


	2. Chapter 2

那天夜里，Mickey无法入睡。过去的回忆如潮水般涌上来……

刚到墨西哥的生活并不容易。他挥霍无度的过了一段日子，直到花光最后一分钱。这已经是他在酒吧门口醉倒的第三天了。反正卖掉车以后，他也没有地方睡。

一个高大健硕的男人过来问他：“ Necesita ayuda？（需要帮助吗？）。”

“我不知道你他妈在说什么……”Mickey眨着惺忪睡眼嘟囔道。

“意思是我要帮你。”  
就这样，Alberto给Mickey提供了住的地方，还有一份工作，如果贩毒能算是工作的话。

Ian也睡不着。Mickey今天对他的“堂兄”微笑了。（好像他能相信那人是Mickey的堂哥似的，那傻逼显然不是乌克兰人）这种微笑Mickey过去只给他一个人看。更糟糕的是，Mickey开始有事瞒着他了。

那天晚上，这对情侣同床异梦。

第二天早上，Mickey硬邦邦的醒过来。他狠狠的吸Ian的鸡巴，爽的他闭不上眼。

红毛在极乐中睁开双眼，拉起Mickey将两人的嘴唇压在一起。

“咸。” Ian舔了舔嘴角。

“你他妈在抱怨自己流出来的东西吗？Mickey咧嘴大笑。

“这不是抱怨，是陈述事实。”Ian坐起身来，两个人现在面对面坐着。

“而且这不仅仅是我的体液。这是我体液和你口水的混合物，我早晨最喜欢用这种漱口水了。”

“你真他妈恶心。”Mickey转过脸笑。

“据我所知，你刚舔了这个恶心男人的鸡巴，还吞了下去。”Ian贴着Mickey的耳朵说，弄得他脖子上一阵鸡皮疙瘩

“别废话了Gallagher，你的嘴应该用在正处。”Mickey一把把Ian推到，忍不住把手伸到内裤里撸弄起来。

Ian露出邪气的笑容，“过来。”

还没等Mickey搞清楚状况，他的鸡巴已经在Ian的嘴里了。Mickey试图前后抽送，但是动不了。Ian双手紧紧握住他的屁股，吮吸他龟头上的小孔。

“操！”Mickey呻吟着，双手插进那头火红的头发里。

Ian含着Mickey笑了， 他站身起来，把Mickey推倒在床上趴着。

一开始，Ian只进去一点点。 没过多久黑头发男人就不满意了， “快点给我！”

Ian无辜的笑了，“我已经给你了呀。”

“该死，Gallagher！ 我向上帝发誓……哦！“  
”  
Ian突然整根没入，让Mickey既痛苦又喜悦地颤抖了起来......

过了一会儿，他们同时高潮了。

Ian还趴在Mickey背上。 这对狱友正平静的享受他们高潮的余韵。

Mickey率先打破沉默，“想买点零食或香烟吗？ 我堂兄给我的账户里存了点钱。”

Ian猛地抽了出来坐起身，“你他妈在逗我吗？ 我可不想花你卖屁股的钱！”

“又怎么了？”Mickey的眉毛挑起。


	3. Chapter 3

“我还不知道你家有拉丁血统呢。” Ian嘲讽的说。

“你他妈在说什么？”Mickey咆哮起来。

“你的'堂兄'！”Ian抓住Mickey的衣领，将他甩在墙上，“他操过你了？”

Mickey试图摆脱Ian的控制，但未能成功。那家伙的胳膊紧紧箍住他，就像是铁做的一样。

“默认了？” Ian吼着，感觉怒气突然涌上他的体内。

“你还会在乎吗？”Mickey苦笑着说，“当年可是你把我独自一人留在边境线，继续过自己的生活。”

“别打岔！” Ian想到自己以前的过错，恼羞成怒了。

“不是那样的。” Mickey推开他，大喊着，”我那时候没有钱，也没有住处，他收留了我。”

“所以，下一秒钟，你就献上屁股作为回报了？”Ian的喉咙里隆隆作响。

“你没资格这么说，Gallagher！”Mickey讽刺地笑着说，“如果你的裤裆里再热闹点，都他妈能开个星巴克了！”

Ian羞愧地垂下了头。他的脸红又肿，仿佛被人打了一顿......

吵过架之后，两人谁都不想先讲话。 他们自觉得睡在了不同的床上。  
Mickey已经习惯了那双，从后面紧紧搂住他的手臂。 现在，他正在下铺翻来覆去， 空虚的感觉让他烦恼。

双层床先是摇了一下，然后变成连续的摇摆。  
Ian从上铺敲了敲床，压低声音说，“Mickey，你在自慰吗？”

“你他妈疯了？”Mickey骂道。

Ian咬牙切齿，恶狠狠的骂：“你在一边想他一边撸管子！ 你这发情的狗！”

最终，Mickey的耐心耗尽了，“你有完没完了？”他将一包糖狠狠扔到地上。

一个星期都有没和Ian说话，Mickey终于可以和人好好聊聊，Alberto又来看他了。 他穿着休闲西服，戴着一副古怪的眼镜。 然而，他的耶稣发型和古铜色肌肤暴露了他的野性。

两个人拥抱后互相问候了一下。

Mickey扬起左眉咧嘴一笑，“你星期六早上没什么好做的，是吗？”

Alberto露出下流的笑容，他的眼睛在Mickey身体来回打量，“哦，我脑子里有一千个想法，但是没有你，我无法实现它们。”

Mickey转过身去藏起脸上的红晕。 他拿出最恶毒的语气说，“滚，混蛋。 早在我离开墨西哥时，咱俩就玩儿完了。”

“反对。”Alberto倾身轻抚Mickey的头发，“你不能自己做这个决定。”他无奈地摇了摇头。

Mickey低下头，双唇成语，但没有声音。

“你不能利用了我就逃跑！”Alberto的爱抚越来越重，他握着Mickey的下巴，仿佛要捏碎它。

“对不起。”Mickey喃喃的说，“你是我见过最好的人，陪着我度过了最艰难的日子，我真的很感激。”

Alberto打断了他，“最好的人，我？ Un traficante de drogas（一个毒贩）？Mickey，我这么做是因为，我看到你第一眼的时候，就想和你在一起！”

Mickey的表情看上去有些困惑和痛苦，“的确，我们玩得很开心，在你身边我可以做自己……但我无能为力……Ian……我和他是上天注定。”

“好吧。”Alberto说，“因为你把咱们的毒窝端掉了，我无法再回墨西哥。我需要绿卡。”

“你就不能用现在这个假身份证吗？” Mickey低声说。

“不。遇见你是上帝的旨意。 我要洗心革面，你得帮我，因为你欠我的。”Alberto坚定地说。

“怎么帮？”Mickey的眉毛挑起。

“你跟我结婚。”Alberto咧开嘴笑了。


	4. Chapter 4

“门儿都没有！”Mickey站起来敲着桌子喊道。

“¡Tranquilo！（冷静一下！）” Alberto压着Mickey的肩膀让他坐下。“亲爱的，你真的要眼睁睁看着我被杀吗？

沉默片刻后，Mickey说，“我不知道。 听起来不是个好主意。”

当Mickey走近牢房的门时，突然，一只有力的手一把将他拉入了房间。“你就是控制不住自己的下半身，是不是？”Ian紧咬着牙齿，将Mickey狠狠推到了床上。

Mickey的脑子里一团混乱，他真的没心情， “我现在可不想和你吵架， 离我远点！”

“所以你现在是在为他守身了？”Mickey突然被Ian的体重压住了。

Mickey想要好好揍一顿压在身上的人，但是当Ian生气时，他的力气大的惊人。

“放开我，贱人！”Mickey开始在Ian的身下挣扎。

“欲擒故纵弄的我欲火焚身了，Mick。”Ian的下身戳着Mickey的屁股，开始舔他的耳廓。他一直都知道Mickey的敏感点。

Mickey的嘴唇变得无力，他的心砰砰跳。最后，他双唇轻启，咕哝了一声，“润滑。”

已经一个礼拜了, Mickey当然想要。 看着Ian却无法拥有他，快把Mickey逼疯了。 因此，他决定暂时忘记两人的争执，好好享受这一刻。 毕竟，他离开墨西哥重回监狱，就是为了两个人在一起。

Ian为自己的影响力洋洋得意。他眨眼的功夫就脱光了Mickey，并为他做好了准备。这周对Ian来说也不容易，他迫不及待要进入Mickey。但是，即使现在已经在Mickey的身体里， 他仍然无法忘记另一个男人的存在。他的抽送变得越来越有力。最后，他咬住Mickey的耳朵，每插一下，就问一句：

“他的活儿也这么好？”

“他也能这样操你吗？”

“他也能像我这样满足你？”

Mickey感觉到他的耳朵和脖子快烧起来了。“别毁了气氛，Gallagher。”他精疲力尽，一点劲都没有了，但是Ian还是没完没了的。

“他有也有条9英寸的大屌？”

“这么棒，这么硬？”

终于，他射在里面，并在Mickey的脖子上留下了一个咬痕。

Ian似乎今天特别想讨好Mickey。 尽管才刚刚射了，但他还是开始轻抚Mickey的阴茎，表示爱意。

Mickey现在感觉好极了，他安静的享受着，直到Ian脱口而出两个字“我的”。

Mickey笑了，“你是在说我的鸡巴吗？”

“在谁手里就是谁的。” Ian咯咯笑着，给了Mickey最后一下，将他引向了天堂。

Mickey发誓他晕过去了一阵。 他是如此放松，以至于他说了一句不该说的话。“Alberto想通过和我假结婚，来拿绿卡。”

“嗯？”Ian漫不经心的问。

“你知道……就那个墨西哥人……来看过我的。” Mickey的脸心虚的红了。

“他妈的，Mickey！ 我的精液还在你屁股里，你就要讨论和别的男人结婚的事吗” Ian又开始愤怒起来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian和Mickey出狱了，情敌相见，分外眼红

“你再说一遍，我就把你的鸡巴切掉，然后再塞进你屁股里！”Mickey威胁道，感觉到大腿后侧有东西流下来，但他决定暂时不理会。

“你现在有了新的鸡巴，就迫不及待的甩掉我的了？” Ian狠狠地把Mickey翻了个身，毫不客气地将他的手伸到Mickey的裤子里。

“别再弄了！”Mickey抗议。 “说真的。我想和你谈谈。”

“好吧。” Ian撅着嘴唇说，与此同时，不情愿地从Mickey的裤子里把手拿出来。

“你知道我会为你做任何事情。我总是回到你身边，而且我永远都会。”Mickey面对着墙壁说。

过了好一会儿，Ian喃喃道：“我知道。”

Mickey继续：“那时候，你在边境离开我之后，我活得像一具行尸走肉。”

Ian向前倾身，将脸贴在Mickey背上，打断了他。

“我不是要怪你。”Mickey感觉到自己的背被Ian的眼泪打湿了，他停了片刻。Alberto帮助我重新站起来。没有他，我可能会死掉，但是我一听说你入狱了，就毫不犹豫地抛弃了他。我想这意味着你没什么好担心的。”

Ian破涕为笑：“即便如此，也不代表我想看着你跟他结婚呀。”

“他现在有麻烦了，这是我该死的错。”Mickey今天似乎异常耐心。 “让我帮他这一次。”

“我无权阻止你做蠢事。”Ian耸耸肩。”但是记住，我们还有一个月就要出狱了。这不是你一直想要的吗？我们会好好在一起的，所以别把这一切毁掉。 ”他尽力让这一切显得诱人。

“你这算是同意了？”Mickey咧嘴一笑。接着，这对情侣分享了一个绵长的吻，直到他们的嘴唇和下巴变得一团糟。

**一个月后**

当Ian和Mickey走出监狱大门，呼吸着久违的自由空气时，Lip早已在那儿等候。 他给了Ian一个有力的拥抱。 突然，Alberto不知从哪里冒出来了。

“他在这里做什么？” Ian的眉毛愤怒的皱起来。

“我他妈怎么知道？”Mickey耸耸肩。

“亲爱的，在墨西哥的时候，我给了你一个家，所以现在我要和你住在一起。 等价交换。” Alberto拥抱了Mickey，但眼睛一直挑衅的盯着Ian。

尽管Mickey没看到这一幕，但他还是有点不自在。他推开了Alberto，挑着眉毛嘲笑道，“学了个新成语哈？ 自作聪明的家伙。”

但这并没有让Ian感觉好一点，整个行程中他一句话都没有说。

经过尴尬的一路，Lip终于停在了一座大楼前面。他递给Ian一串钥匙，“任务完成。”

“什么鬼？”Mickey下车，开始环顾四周。

“我弟弟想用秘密的爱巢给你一个惊喜，所以我按照他的要求做了。” Lip安抚的拍拍Ian的肩膀。“不过现在有三个人，这里可能有些拥挤。” 开玩笑的说完这段话后，Lip发动了车子挥手告别。

当Mickey打开公寓的门时，眼泪就快要流出来，但他设法忍住了。

“猜我是要睡沙发了。” Alberto将包丢在地板上，伸出手去和Ian握手，”忘了自我介绍，我是Alberto。Mickey和我在墨西哥相识，我是他的好朋友。”他故意强调“好朋友”一词，并挑衅地眨了眨眼。 Ian没理会他，走开去冲澡。

当他洗完澡后，Ian和Alberto正在客厅里收拾东西。Alberto似乎用西班牙语说了什么有趣的话，Mickey大笑起来。

Ian将胳膊搭在Mickey的肩膀上，把个子稍矮的男人拉向他，“你为什么不去洗个澡，把监狱的气味冲掉？”

Mickey乖乖的走向洗手间。

“你知道吗……” Ian一边收拾东西一边说“ Mickey的第一次是跟我，而且我是唯一一个插过他后面的男人。”他抓了一把裤裆，好像不是故意的，然后偷偷瞥了Alberto一眼。

“不再是了。” Alberto脱下上衣，耸了耸肩。


	6. Chapter 6

Ian的嘴唇动了动，但看到Alberto的纹身后，他震惊的一个字也说不出来。那纹身就在Alberto的右臂上。 Ian对这个纹身图案再熟悉不过了，几乎每天晚上，他在床上拥抱Mickey时都会抚摸它。只不过Alberto的纹身上写着“ Lado Norte Siempre”（永远北区人），而Mickey上的纹身上写的是“ Lado Sur Siempre”（永远南区人）。 Ian不傻，这显然是情侣纹身。

当Ian第一次看到这个纹身时，Mickey用西班牙语念给他听。 他发现，自信的说着外语的Mickey，实在太性感了。然后，当Mickey解释这句话的含义时，Ian突然意识到，在他面前的那个人，爱他的程度远远超过他的想象。那一次，他非常感动和内疚。 但是，现在这一切都显得十分讽刺。

“我很高兴你注意到了。”Alberto得意的伸展着二头肌，“Mickey和我一起去纹了这个，这些词也是我教他的。”他笑着说，“这还不是我教给他的全部，我们在床上的时候，我还教了他很多很多，比如Fóllame más fuerte !！这句话的意思是使劲操我.......”

Mickey洗完澡出来，正好Ian一拳打在Alberto的下巴上。 “嘿，这是怎么回事？”他走上前去，把愤怒的红毛拉到了一边。 “没事。” Ian哼了一声，气呼呼的退到了沙发上。

“嗯，好久看到这一幕了。” Alberto舔舔嘴角，色情的看着Mickey说，“Cariño（Honey），你还是不穿上衣好看一点。”

“滚开。”Mickey冲他竖中指。然后，赶紧在Ian失控之前，把他拖到卧室里。

当他们两人单独在卧室时，Mickey搂着Ian的肩膀，关切的问：“你到底怎么了？ 一整天都怪怪的。”

“你逗我Mickey？ 你真不知道为什么吗？”

“我知道这和Alberto有关系，但你反应过度了。”Mickey耸了耸肩。“过去的已经过去了。他现在对我来说不过是朋友。仅此而已。”

Ian冷笑,“我对此表示怀疑。他显然还没忘掉你。我知道，你也知道。”

Mickey无奈的扶着额头，“上帝啊！别没事找事。一旦他拿到绿卡，我们马上将他轰走，行了吧？”

Ian嘟囔道，“还是不懂你为什么半裸着走来走去。”

Mickey笑起来，扬起眉毛说，“吃醋了啊？ 趁你还没消气，别再胡扯了，赶紧上我。”

Ian忍不住扬起嘴角，带着下流的笑容将Mickey压倒。

突然传来一阵敲门声。Mickey站起身不耐烦的打开门，“什么事？”

“只想对Ian说声谢谢。”Alberto从门口向Ian挥手。 “谢谢你让我呆在这里，老兄。”

“你知道我这么做是为了Mickey。”Ian冷冷地说。

“我知道。正因为如此，我真的很感激。你知道我和Mickey有过一段，但还是收留了我。你有宽广的胸怀。”Alberto的语气再真诚不过了。

在被Mickey推到门外之后，Alberto低声说，“还有愚蠢的脑子。”

** _以退为进_ **

Alberto在某本书上读过这个成语。当Mickey拒绝他时，他决定以“假结婚”借口，赖在Mickey的身边。他知道，自己总有一天会想到办法，把Mickey夺回来的。


	7. Chapter 7

在门的另一侧，Mickey斜倚在门上,挑逗的看着Ian。“想给我个惊喜？光有公寓可不行，你今晚得再努力点。”

然而愤怒没有从Ian的脸上退去。 “我不相信这个人。他肯定有什么阴谋！”

  
“这都是你自己胡思乱想。”Mickey走到床前解释，“警察端掉了毒枭的老巢，但我们的头儿还在逃亡。Alberto不能留在在墨西哥。”

Ian刚想说什么，又是敲门声。“ Mick，可以借条你的内裤吗？” Alberto的声音从门外传来。

“行，随便，滚远点，棕屁股！”Mickey不耐烦的答道。

“已经开始怀念我的屁股了吗？亲爱的，你要的话我随时恭候。”Alberto拍着门说，“开开门吧！我真的需要洗个澡。”

Mickey猛的打开门，冲向客厅。“给你。”他把包扔给了Alberto，“自己找。”

Mickey回到卧室时，Ian已经背对着门躺在床上。Mickey爬到床上，但Ian没给他腾地方，Mickey搂住Ian的脖子印下轻轻一吻。“你还好吗？”

Ian没有回应。

“除了Alberto，贩毒集团的所有成员，不是进监狱了就是被通缉。你觉得这看起来像怎么回事？他当然不能回墨西哥。毒枭会砍掉他的头！”Mickey一边说一边轻抚Ian的手臂，试图使他冷静下来。

“看起来像你根本没告发他。”Ian哼了一声。

“呃……”Mickey无言以对。他默默的把手伸进Ian的裤子里，想要蒙混过关。然而Ian掏出了他的手，依然背对着他。“你还指望我今天晚上能操你？要不是那个变态已经在沙发上了，我真想让你去睡沙发。想都别想了。”

第二天早上，Mickey在朦胧的睡眠听到Alberto的歌声。 “他妈的。”他离开了卧室。

Alberto递给米奇一杯咖啡，然后吻了一下他的脸颊。“Buenos dias（早上好）。今天早晨出去慢跑时，我买了些咖啡和甜甜圈回来。”

“谢谢。”Mickey小声说。这时他听到了Ian的脚步声。Mickey想知道Ian是否看到了刚才的一幕。但当他回头看着Ian的脸时，什么也看不出来。

“我去上班了。” Alberto抓起他的包。

“等等，你有工作？”Mickey睁大了眼睛。

“我教莎莎舞。 我一整年都在找你。你不是真的指望我没有工作就能生存吧。”Alberto喝了一口咖啡，就走了。

“随便。”Mickey耸耸肩，向洗手间走去。

当Ian摔门冲出房间时，Alberto在走廊里等着他。“伤心了？红毛，想要心碎，你得真的有颗心才行啊。”

“你什么意思。” Ian抓住Alberto衣领，将压在墙上。

“Mickey什么都告诉我了。”Alberto把他推开，“你这忘恩负义自私的垃圾。”


	8. Chapter 8

说完，Alberto转身就走，没走几步Ian就追上他说；“我知道你在做什么。不要再一意孤行，否则我就打电话给警察或者移民局。”

“好吧，如果你把Mick‘见过最好的人’送进监狱，他会怎么想？这是他的原话，不是我的。”Alberto耸耸肩说。

“你没资格叫他Mick，变态！”Ian气的满脸通红。

Alberto没说话，满脸得意的转身离开。

Ian怒气冲冲的往回走，突然意识到自己没带钥匙。在Mickey打开门之前，他不得不大喊大叫的拍门。

“老天，你这是什么态度啊？”Mickey无奈的摇了摇头。

Ian越过米奇，一言不发的走进了房间。

“我刚才在洗手间，没听到敲门的声音。”Mickey跟在Ian的身后解释道。

“ 脱衣服。” Ian转身命令道。

“啊？”Mickey困惑的问。

“我说脱衣服，都脱掉。” Ian再次命令，脸上毫无表情。

“至少告诉我，我们现在在做什么吧？ Mickey挠了挠耳朵说。

“我以为，我当年从军队回来的时候，我们已经达成了协议。” Ian凝视着Mickey烧红的面孔。

“如果你想要我的嘴，直接说就是。”Mickey低下头，盯着自己的脚。

“脱掉衣服。我不想再说第三遍。你知道如果不听我的话会怎么样。”Ian的语气不容置疑。

“好吧。” Mickey低声说，尽量避免与面前的男人发生任何眼神接触，他脱下了自己的T恤。停了几秒钟后，还是没有听到Ian的声音。于是，他又脱下了自己的短裤。

直到Mickey全裸后，Ian才走上前去。他将手掌放在Mickey的胸口，开始用拇指摩挲上面的纹身。Mickey闭上眼睛，用力吞咽着。

Ian突然捏了捏他的乳头，“我以为我在你的皮肤下面。”

Mickey感觉自己的乳头变硬了，他低着头回答：“你当然在。”

“那这是什么？”Ian毫无预警的握住Mickey的右臂。

“你在说什么？”Mickey抬起了头。

“我看到了他的纹身。现在是怎么回事？他也在你的皮肤下面？” Ian甩开Mickey的手，咆哮着。

“这不是你想的那样……”

Ian打断了Mickey“所以，那你俩这情侣纹身，是纯属巧合啰？” 

“浑浑噩噩过了几个月之后，我意识到如果我不想结束生命，那么最好重新开始。于是我去纹了这个纹身作为纪念。”Mickey盯着自己的脚解释道，“我也没想到Alberto第二天也去弄了一个同样。”

“你真指望我相信你这屁话？”Ian轻蔑的说。

“信不信由你，这就是事实的全部。”Mickey耸了耸肩，挑起他的眉毛说，“我还记得你生气的时候有多厉害。咱们为什么不继续昨晚做了一半的事呢？”

“你不能总是得到自己想要的东西。” Ian用手揩了一下Mickey渗着前液的阴茎，然后走开了。“这将是对你的惩罚。”

“别这样Gallagher！”Mickey喊道，感觉自己的阴茎硬的发痛。


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey想穿上他的短裤，但实在穿不上，他太硬了。于是他回到他们的卧室，赤身躺下来。过了一会儿，他听到Ian离开了公寓，那家伙似乎带走了房间里所有的温暖和空气。Mickey感觉自己快要无法呼吸了，卧室里有Ian的气味，床单上有Ian的气味，枕头上有Ian的气味，一切都闻起来像，那个十年前就偷走了他的心的混蛋。那红发混蛋似乎很迷恋他的气味，总是像小狗一样的嗅他。想到这个，Mickey扬起了嘴角。虽然他们之前讨论过要养狗，但是从那以后事情就变得很糟糕。他们经历了很多很多，情况终于好转起来，Alberto又出现了...

Mickey抓起电话打给Ian，等了很久Ian才接起来。

_ Mickey: 嘿。 _

_Ian: ...嘿。_

_ Mickey: 你在哪？_

_ Ian: 我家。_

Mickey的心跳漏掉了一拍，幸好Ian又继续讲话。Mickey感到温暖和空气又充满了整个房间。

_ Ian: 回来取点东西。_

_ Mickey: ....那个..呃..昨晚回家路上，我看到一个餐厅...好像挺高级....要不要去试试？ _

_Ian: Mick,你是想和我约会吗? _

_Mickey(脸红了):就是一顿晚餐，而且你付钱。_

_ Ian(咯咯笑):行吧。那我们的约会就定好了。_

_ Mickey: 随便你怎么说。帮我带一件你的好衬衫。 _

_Ian: OK.我晚上7点回去._

Ian回到Gallagher的家。他昨天忙于向Mickey展示他们的新家，还没有机会见见自己的家人。Gallagher一家互相问候和拥抱。Debbie甚至给了Ian一些钱，那是Fiona留下的，好让Ian能开始新的生活。一切都很完美，除了Alberto那家伙。

当年将Mickey独自留在边境，并不是个容易的决定，他在最后关头退缩了。Ian可能一生都要为这件事责备自己。但是他又能怎么样？他是个Gallagher，生存是他的首要任务。他无法放弃来之不易的稳定生活。这些年来，Ian一直忍不住想：Mickey在墨西哥会遭遇什么？他会不会痛不欲生？他甚至还活着吗？这些想法使他心情非常躁动，这种情绪波动于他的精神状态确实很危险，所以他最终决定封闭自己的心，深深地埋葬自己的感情。

当得知有人在墨西哥照顾Mickey，Ian感到十分安慰，这减轻了他的内疚感。但是Alberto一路追到芝加哥，他的意图再明显不过了。可Ian又如何能要求Alberto离开？ 这个家伙为Mickey做了很多事情，如果Mickey不能帮他，Mickey会恨自己的。 Mickey打来电话时，Ian正独自一人在他的旧房间里。他忍不住咯咯笑了，那傻瓜居然要出去约会，像是高档餐厅，漂亮衬衫那样的约会。所以他决定找出Mickey的黑衬衫。自从Mickey入狱后，他就那件衬衫藏在衣柜里，时不时翻的出来。那件衬衫和上面的气味总是使他想起Mickey。


	10. Chapter 10

Mickey听到Alberto进门时正在洗澡。他洗完出来，看到Alberto正在客厅摆桌子，“嘿哥们，我还以为你晚上才回来。”

Alberto笑了，“我想和你一起吃午饭。”他递给Mickey炸玉米饼，漫不经心的问道，“红毛去哪了？”

“回去见他的家人。” Mickey咽了口口水说，“那个，我今晚需要房子空出来。你能去看几部电影，或者随便找点什么事做吗？”

“为什么？”Alberto抬起头，又猛的转过身，“算了，还是别告诉我了。我会自己找点事做的，别担心。”他起身离开，“我的午休时间结束了，你趁热吃吧。”

Mickey的嘴唇动了动，终于发出了声音， “你不想在离开前吃点东西吗？”

“没关系，Mick。我在上班的路上随便吃点就行。”

Mickey叹了口气，摇了摇头。

_ **晚上7点** _

Ian手里拿着个袋子回来了。Mickey打开袋子，立刻就发现那是他的黑色衬衫。实际上，那是他唯一一件好衬衫，所以他怎么会忘记呢？他穿上衬衫皱了皱眉，“ 臭烘烘的。”

Ian只是将手臂缠绕在Mickey的脖子上，“走吧。”

当他们走到餐厅门口时，Ian吐了口口水，“糟糕。看起来像是日本料理。你喜欢寿司吗？”

Mickey耸了耸肩，“从来没吃过。”

Ian拍了拍Mickey的屁股，坏笑起来，“这得花上我一大笔钱，所以我今晚肯定会期待一些事情。”

“晚上好。”女服务员带领他们到餐桌，“你们这一对看起来很可爱。”

“只是出于好奇，你怎么知道我们俩是一对？” Ian微笑着问道，“要知道。我们也可能是同事或者是好朋友啊。”

“我也不知道。”女服务员耸了耸肩说，“……你们就是有这种化学反应。如果你们是好朋友，那也肯定上床了。”她眨眨眼，声音越来越低，“如果我错了就告诉我。”

Ian咧嘴笑了笑，搂住Mickey的腰说，“你推荐什么？”

Mickey挣脱开，红着脸坐下。他们点了点寿司，三文鱼刺身，最后还点了些清酒。

“吃起来像蠕虫一样。” Mickey做了个鬼脸，伸出舌头。“还有这筷子也太烦人了！”

Ian笑了，他夹起寿司沾了点酱油和芥末，然后把送到Mickey的嘴边。

“再来点这绿色的东西。”Mickey用手指指沾了点芥末，接着就吐口水，“呕！”

“你吃的太多了。” Ian再次把寿司送到Mickey的嘴边，“就吃这个。”

Mickey环顾四周，快速把寿司吞下去。“实际上还算不错，我有点喜欢。”他啜了口清酒，撇撇嘴说，“但是这生鱼是什么鬼，我还以为我们点的是三文鱼呢！”

“生鱼片就是这样的。” Ian笑着续满了Mickey的酒杯，然后是他的。

“不要喝太多。”Mickey挑起左眉，“否则会影响你今晚的表现。”

此时，Ian只是迫不及待想回到他们的公寓。


	11. Chapter 11

这对情侣勉强撑到卧室。

他们在电梯里就开始接吻。想到公寓整晚都只有他俩，Mickey硬了，他忍不住去拉Ian牛仔裤的拉链。Ian也没好到哪去。他裤子里的巨兽咆哮着要出来， 但是他只能呆在那儿，试图把钥匙插进锁孔里，Mickey还在一旁一边亲他的下巴，一边揉他的裤裆，分散他的注意力。

“该死，Mickey！”Ian咒骂着，竭力全神贯注。终于，那该死的门打开了。正当Mickey对自己的影响力得意洋洋时，Ian拽着他的裤带，把他拉进了卧室。他把Mickey压在床上，“你在玩火。” “Mickey翻了个身，用大腿夹住Ian的胯。他低下头，嘴唇几乎要碰到Ian的，“是吗？”在Mickey说话的时候，他们的嘴唇不经意的触碰着。Ian抬起头，想吻戏弄自己的男友，Mickey却笑着坐了起来：“我的嗓子倒是着火了，酱油太咸了，我去拿点水。”

Ian指着自己裤裆，可怜巴巴的抱怨抱怨：“你就让我这样？”

Mickey笑了，“我1分钟就回来。”

“要不你在这1分钟内脱光吧，我来帮你拿水。”Ian建议道。

在去厨房的路上，Ian看到Mickey吃剩的午餐。他翻了个白眼，决定明天再来收拾。然后他就注意到，这是两人份的午餐。他毫不费力就想到了Mickey和Alberto一起吃的午餐，但他拿了水回到卧室，什么都没说。

Mickey已经赤裸着躺在床上，他伸出手来，“把水递给我。”

Ian却没有那样做，相反，他打开瓶子自己喝了一口。“嗯，很好。”盯着Mickey赤裸的身体，Ian的喉结滚动着。他又喝了一口，将水含在口中。

“他妈的怎么回事，快把水给我.....”在Mickey抗议之前，Ian俯身向前，将两人的嘴唇压在一起。温热的水从Ian的嘴里流了出来，Mickey无意识的接受着。很快，水喝完了，他们的舌头终于碰到一起，Mickey热切地吮吸着情人递来的任何东西。

“慢着点！”Ian得意的笑了。

一口一口的，他用嘴帮Mickey喝完了整瓶水，两人的嘴唇终于分开了。Mickey的脸泛起潮红，双眼紧闭，双唇泛着水光。眼前的景象将Ian推向爆炸的边缘。 他不耐烦的脱掉衣服，爬到Mickey身上，分开Mickey的双腿挤了进来。Mickey刚想要说点什么，Ian就用嘴唇紧紧的堵住了他的嘴。这吻很粗暴，Mickey的下唇开始流血了。突然，Ian将Mickey翻了个身，同时给自己的阴茎快速涂上润滑。

“慢着点！”Mickey得意的笑了，但他的笑容并没有持续几秒，Ian毫无预警的插了进来。他的鸡巴整根没入，直到他的睾丸撞上Mickey的屁股。Mickey咬住了下唇，痛苦急促的喘着气。Ian俯下身来，将他的手臂紧紧箍住Mickey的胸膛。

“Gallagher，你想勒死我啊？”Mickey转过头，抬起眉毛问道。

Ian没有回应，只是一直疯狂的抽插。

“今天你怎么了？”Mickey感到双腿发抖，他的声音支离破碎， “你..生气...了？”

Ian的手臂箍的越来越紧，“说你是我的！”

“说真的，Gallagher .....”还没等Mickey把话说完，后面的那个人咬了他的左肩。

“快说！”Ian再次命令道。他吸住Mickey肩膀上的淤痕，尝到了鲜血。

“我是你的！”Mickey射的满床单都是。

又插了几下，Ian射在了Mickey体内，但他没有退出来，只是对着Mickey的背大口喘气，手臂还紧紧的缠绕在Mickey的胸前。

“你还好吗？”Mickey问。

“没什么。只是……只是不要动。” Ian闭上眼睛，将下巴放压Mickey的肩膀上。


	12. Chapter 12

当清晨的第一缕阳光洒在Ian脸上时，他努力睁开双眼，发现自己正紧紧拥着Mickey。不对，“拥”这个字不准确。他的手臂正紧紧缠绕着Mickey的肩膀，双腿将Mickey的大腿夹在中间，就像人形章鱼一样，Mickey还能够呼吸算是奇迹了。

作为家里的老三，Ian总是被人遗忘或忽略。有时候他感觉根本没有人在乎他。事实上，很多时候他多日没有回家，甚至都不会有人注意到。自从和Mickey在一起后，一切都不一样了。他还记得他们第一次搞上的时候，经历了人生中最棒的一炮之后，Ian根本想不起自己为什么过来了。当Mickey把枪扔到床上时，Ian的心立即化成了一滩水。Mickey记得他为什么过来，还把枪还给他，Mickey在乎自己。所以尽管之后Mickey拒绝了他的索吻，但那天晚上，Ian还是带着最甜的笑容睡着了。

自从意识到自己是同性恋的那一天，Ian就开始注意Mickey。那个脏兮兮的黑发男孩在揍人之前，脸上总是挂着一抹坏笑，那坏笑让Ian心跳加速，但即使是在自己最狂野的美梦之中，他也不敢想象，有一天自己可以把鸡巴插进那屁股里。啊，那屁股。Mickey作为世界上最苍白的白人男孩，为什么会拥有那样丰满的屁股，这永远是个谜。此时，Ian的阴茎正卡在Mickey的两个臀瓣之间，就像船和港湾一样，仿佛是命中注定。Mickey和他也是命中注定。当他把Mickey推开，放弃两人的未来，那是他一生中最黑暗的日子。他已经承担不起再次失去Mickey的代价。

Ian也知道自己没什么好担心的，不因为管多少次，Mickey都会眼都不眨的选择自己。但是Alberto的出现让他感到紧张和不适，他人生中第一次意识到，自己可能不是Mickey的唯一选择。 想到这个，Ian下了床走到客厅。至少他还可以给Mickey一个家，一个舒适、安全的住所，这是那个墨西哥逃犯永远无法提供的。

他决定先收拾Mickey昨天吃剩的午餐。他耐心的从桌子和沙发上清理盒子和空瓶子，突然注意到沙发角上有一个笔记本。他打开笔记本，立刻意识到这是一本日记。Mickey可不会写日记，所以这肯定是Alberto的日记。Ian本不应该看的，但是当他看到Mickey的名字时，实在控制不住自己。

_2017/03/17_

_今天我遇到了一个男人，他就像尸体一样躺在那里。起初我以为他已经死了，然后我走近过去，看到了他的脸。这是我见过的最高贵的面孔，苍白，纯净，嘴唇饱满。 ...他醒了，我差点没淹死在那双湛蓝的眼睛里。也许他是个走丢的富家男孩？我也不知道，我只想把他带回家。_

_2017/03/19_

_他的名字叫Mickey，我怎么觉得他在耍我，真的和那只老鼠同名吗？也许他不想告诉我他的真名吧。有趣的是，我一开始还以为他是个富家子弟，实际上我们是同一个世界的人。我很高兴他也像我一样是一摊垃圾。他到底是不是同性恋？我不在乎，为了插进那个屁股，我愿意做任何事。他确定他不是拉丁美洲人吗？因为白人不可能有那样的屁股。_

Ian简直可以想象到Alberto写日记时有多激动。到最后，日记的字迹变得越来越潦草，他甚至还在文字旁边画了一幅小画，是Mickey曲线分明的剪影。还挺浪漫，Ian白眼翻得眼球都快掉下来了。Alberto必须离开，即使那意味着Ian必须使用下流的手段。


	13. Chapter 13

Ian用手机迅速拍了几页日记的照片，然后把日记本放回到沙发上。他清理掉其余的垃圾，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。突然，他听到一阵开锁的声音，Alberto手里拿着钥匙和一包东西进来了。

Ian盯着他手里的东西，怒气冲冲的发问道：“你他妈怎么会有钥匙？”

Alberto那若无其事的笑容令人怒火中烧，他扬了扬手里的袋子说：“来点巴西奶酪面包球吧，这玩意在芝加哥可不容易找到，不过这是Mickey的最爱，你应该尝尝。”

Ian一动不动的盯着Alberto的手。仿佛懂得读心术一般，Alberto接着说：“Mickey给我配了一把钥匙，你懂得，Mickey家就是我家。”

Alberto显然在蓄意挑衅。可是除了一顿胖揍，Ian也想不出还有什么更好的应对方式，起码还可以给这家伙一个教训。但是接下来呢？Ian仿佛已经听见他在Mickey面前抱怨甚至是抽泣，指责Ian对他是多么的刻薄，说些自己不想惹麻烦只想活命之类的屁话。Ian知道，如果自己不想让这王八蛋赢，最好还是先冷静下来。 所以他不再理会Alberto的挑衅，开始准备香蕉煎饼。

此时，Mickey没头没脑做了个圣诞节的梦，想想自己上一次过圣诞还是20年前，真是怪事。他醒来时发现自己一个人躺在床上，于是立即尝试坐起来，却发现自己浑身酸痛。“Gallagher昨晚很疯狂”，想到这里Mickey低下头，看到自己乳头肿胀，大腿上瘀痕遍布，于是他穿上衣服盖住略微遮盖一下，离开了卧室。

Ian正在客厅里做煎饼，Mickey一下反应过来自己为什么会做那个梦。是煎饼的气味，有点圣诞节的氛围，还有家的味道。Ian上一次给他做早餐还是4年前，想到这里，Mickey的双眼有点湿润。他一脸幸福的坐下来，才发现Alberto也在。

“嘿伙计，我居然在芝加哥找到了卖奶酪面包球的地方！”Alberto一面说着，一面将袋子递给Mickey。

Mickey刚要接过来，却感觉到Ian灼热的目光，快要把他的后脑勺烧出一个洞了，于是他缩回了手。

“你确定不来点吗？ 你以前最喜欢这个了！” Alberto又伸出手说。

“他从15岁起就喜欢吃香蕉煎饼。” Ian哼了一声，把一叠煎饼放在桌子上。

Mickey一脸歉意的望向Alberto，小声说：“抱歉伙计，我还是吃煎饼吧。”

Ian瞥了一眼Alberto坐在餐桌旁，大家安静的吃早餐，空气中洋溢着尴尬的沉默。

Alberto打破了安静，他用手机播放了一段视频，然后爆笑着将手机推到Mickey面前：“快看这个，哈哈哈，绝了！”

Mickey接过手机，看到视频里慷慨陈词的Ian。

“你怎么从来没告诉过我，你男朋友是网红？” Alberto憋着笑问。

噢，天哪，这是gay Jesus的视频！Ian感觉自己尴尬的快爆炸了。


	14. Chapter 14

“¿Pelirrojo,estás bromeando?（红毛，你在跟我开玩笑吗？）”Alberto睁大双眼难以置信的问，“你就为了这个抛弃Mickey？”

“我没有抛弃Mickey！”Ian气的满脸通红，“我把他一路送到了边境线！”

“然后就把他一个人留在了那儿。” Alberto的眉毛拱起，舌头伸出嘴角。“虽然我承认你这个举动非常大胆，而且从视频里看起来，你觉得很自豪。”

Ian讨厌他那不可一世的态度，更讨厌Alberto脸上这副Mickey 2.0的表情。

“但是你不应该自豪的。”Alberto嘲笑道。

这成了压倒Ian的最后一根稻草。他抓住Alberto的衣领，一字一顿的警告，“如果你不懂得如何在我的屋檐下行事，我会教你 ！”

Mickey轻轻握住Ian的手使他平静下来，然后飞快的瞥了Alberto一眼，“伙计，你得离开这里了。”

Alberto知道自己今天已经做的够多了。如果再继续下去，Mickey可能真的会把他赶走，所以他一边起身出门一边道歉：“对不起Ian，我不是故意要惹恼你，我这就走。”

******************************************************

Ian沮丧的坐在那里。Alberto发现了自己的过去，他不认为Gay Jesus是段光彩的经历，整件事到最后都失控了，这都因为自己当时停止了服药。等等，一个计划在Ian的脑海中发酵了。

“你今天不不是要去见假释官吗？”他提醒Mickey，希望能够单独在家好好计划一下。

“哦，该死！我忘的一干二净了！”Mickey拍拍自己的脑门，站起身来。

Ian心里一阵窃喜，但他还是摆出一副忧伤的表情。

“如果你感觉不舒服，我就留下。”Mickey俯身亲吻Ian的头顶。 这几乎使Ian感到内疚了，但他告诉自己，这都是为了两人的未来。于是他摇了摇头，勉强的笑了笑说，“不，你走吧，我眯一会儿。”

Mickey把手掌放在Ian的额头上试了试体温。看起来体温正常，于是他轻抚着Ian的脖子，把他送到了卧室。帮Ian盖好被子之后，Mickey轻轻的吻了吻他，“有任何需要，都要打电话给我。 我几个小时之后就带着午餐回来。你别忘了吃药。”

***************************************************

Mickey离开的15分钟后，Ian坐起来翻看自己刚才拍的照片，都是一些普普通通的事。大部分都是，Alberto带Mickey尝试墨西哥美食，或者他们周末去海滩，或者他们喝的酩酊大醉之后，一起开枪射啤酒罐取乐。

“这他妈是偶像剧吗？” Ian翻了个白眼。 他很快就觉得没意思，不打算再看下去了，却突然发现了这一则：

_10/10/2018 _

_Mickey失踪好几天了，连个纸条都没留。我急死了，到处找他。昨天，在我出门去找Mickey的时候，来了一大堆武装警察。他们几乎抓走了所有人。今天，通缉令贴的到处都是。奇怪的是，我和Mickey都不在通缉之列。现在当我写下这句话的时候，突然意识到是Mickey把大家告了。 _

_上周来了两个美国客人，其中一个人穿着Gay Jesus的T恤。Mickey看到那T恤时眼神就不对，第二天就悄悄的离开了。我知道肯定是那个人“Ian Galager”。我和Mickey第一次搞的时候，就看到了他胸前的纹身，但我从未问过他。他在心中筑起了一道墙，我不想勉强他。直到三个月后，有一次我们喝的超级醉，Mickey告诉了我他俩之间的事。_

_ 那个家伙现在有麻烦了，所以Mickey肯定是去救他了。他从来都不长记性。那王八蛋会再一次让他伤心的！ _

_警察没有抓住老板，现在我们的处境十分糟糕。我必须找到Mickey，带他去巴西，那里没有人能找到我们。到时候Ian Galager还得感谢我，是我帮他避开了危险的毒枭。_

一阵凉意略过Ian的骨髓。他吃过药之后，把剩下的药片倒在袋子里，又把袋子藏在壁橱里，然后故意把空瓶子留在床头柜上。


	15. Chapter 15

Mickey回到家的时候，Ian正躺在床上，一只手掌遮住了眼睛。他移开了Ian的手微笑着说：“快醒醒睡美人，该吃午饭了！”Ian没有回应，双眼仍然紧闭着。Mickey俯下身轻吻Ian，但Ian并没有像平常那样，立即张开嘴迎接Mickey的舌头。 Mickey皱了皱眉问：“你还好吗？”

Ian小声嘀咕：“……让我一个人待会儿。”

Mickey对这情景再熟悉不过了。他转过身去检查Ian放药瓶的床头柜，却只发现一个空瓶子。他焦急地抓住Ian的肩膀:“拜托你快告诉我，你是把药冲走了。”

Ian本打算继续这个把戏，但他实在不忍心再继续伤Mickey的心，于是他坐起身来，用胳膊勾住Mickey的脖子，两人的额头紧紧的贴在了一起。” Ian低下头小声说：“不用担心，我没把药全吞掉。” Ian也算没有撒谎。

Mickey盯着Ian的眼睛问：“为什么？”

Ian避开了他的眼神。 过了一会儿Ian抬起头，发现Mickey的脸颊有一滴眼泪。他用拇指擦掉了泪珠，轻抚着Mickey的脸颊说，“有时候我不确定你会永远爱我。” 听到Mickey沮丧的叹气声后，Ian继续说：“我知道在你为我做了那么多事之后，这样说很不公平，而且我也从未对你说过谢谢……”

Mickey转过头去吻Ian的拇指，他凝视着Ian的眼睛说：“你我之间不需要说谢谢。”

Ian坏笑起来：“当你把我的舌头当牙刷用的时候，或者是你把我的脸当凳子坐的时候，你对我的爱倒是挺明显的。”说着，他的嘴使劲撞上Mickey的双唇，开始啃Mickey的脸。他的舌头迫不及待的舔进Mickey的嘴里，两条舌头一碰上，就立即紧紧的缠在了一起......

Ian双手捧住Mickey的脸庞，用他那双狗狗眼看着Mickey，好像他又回到了15岁一样，“当我被确诊躁郁症的时候，你没有离开我时；当我已经放弃你的时候，你还是为了我回到监狱，我应该100%确定的。但是如果有一天你离开了我，我将一无所有...”他低下了头。

因为刚才那个吻和Ian的坦白，Mickey还有点晕乎乎的：“你已经知道我随时都愿意为你挡子弹……”

Ian打断了他，“对不起，我不该怀疑你的，但我今天看到了让我怀疑自己的东西。”

“什么？是什么让你药都不愿意吃了？告诉我！”Mickey抬起Ian的下巴问。

Ian给Mickey看了Alberto日记的照片。还没看两页，Mickey的耐心已经耗尽了，他大笑起来，把手机扔到床上说，“Gallagher，你知道Alberto是墨西哥人吧？”

Ian轻蔑的哼了一声说，“那又怎么样？”

Mickey勉强忍住笑说，“我不认为他会写日记，但如果他写了，那肯定是用西班牙语写。 他随便写点东西故意留在那儿，你就上钩了。”

Ian这才意识到，吃醋的自己有多么愚蠢。他想起他们小的时候，自己明明知道Mickey喜欢男孩子，还是对 Angie Zago和Svetlana嫉妒的要死。 他撅起嘴来，“好吧，就算那是本假日记，我上当了，他写的可不是假的，你知道吗？他写要带你远走高飞，那部分绝对是真心的！”

“好，好，弗洛伊德。咱们明天就帮他搞到绿卡，然后把他赶走。”Mickey无奈的点着头说。

“醒醒！假结婚是他另一条诡计，就为了把你从我手里夺走！” Ian又噘嘴了。

小心眼的Ian太可爱了，自己从前怎么没发现呢？Mickey挑起眉毛，挑衅的看着Ian说：“我怎么感觉你听着好像我是你的所有物似的。”

Ian扣住Mickey的臀部把他拉近，坏笑着说，“难道你不是吗？”

Mickey拿起Ian的手放在了自己胸前，心脏跳动的地方。他深情的凝视着Ian的双眼承诺道：“你将永远拥有我的心。”

Ian的心头涌上一股莫名的冲动。他朝Mickey伸出手问，“你愿意和我共度余生吗？”

Mickey起初没有回答。他不敢相信。他从没想过有一天Ian会求婚。

Ian以为Mickey不回答是因为犹豫，所以他继续劝说道，“我知道你不愿意欠他的，但除了我，你不能和任何人结婚！我会想办法的，你不用担心。”

Mickey的眼角有泪水涌出来，他接住Ian的手，和他十指相扣：“别管他了！”


	16. Chapter 16

Alberto此刻正在大楼门口抽烟，他忽的没来由抖了一下，手中的烟也掉在了地上。“这可不是个好兆头。”他自言自语道。

当他进入公寓时，看到Ian半裸着只围了一条浴巾。

“¡Mira a ese payaso！（看看那个小丑），还想勾引我呢。”Alberto嘴一歪笑了，眼睛上上下下打量着Ian。他舔了舔嘴角，耸耸肩膀说，“可惜你对Mickey做过的那些蠢事，让我对你的魅力免疫了。”

Ian并未如Alberto期待的勃然大怒。相反，他笑的嘴都裂到耳根了。这时候，Mickey也带着同样的笑容从卧室走了出来。一看到Alberto，Mickey的嘴角就耷拉下来：“嘿。”他勉强笑着打了招呼。

为了避免夜长梦多，Alberto忽略掉内心的不安发问：“咱们今天去民政局好吗？只有尽早把手续办完，我才能早点搬出去，给你们腾地方。”

“抱歉伙计......”Mickey低下了头，“我不知道该怎么向你解释...。”

Ian过来搂住Mickey的腰继续说：“对了，Mickey要跟我结婚了。”

Alberto的脸色一沉：“你会后悔的Mickey。你了解他，难道你真不怕将来再次被伤害吗？”

Ian搂着Mickey的手臂不自觉的收紧了。Mickey捏了捏他的手，接着坚定的对Alberto说：“我想我愿意冒这个险。”

“但是你答应过我的！Alberto怒气冲冲的说：“如果你不和我结婚，那我怎么办？我迟早要被遣返的！”

“我们不想欠你什么，所以不用担心。我会想出办法的。”Ian承诺道，“但是这一次，除了我Mickey不能和任何人结婚！”

***********************************

那天早晨，Ian感觉自己的口袋格外沉重。那是Fiona给他们每个人留下的一笔钱，这笔钱将是Mickey和他的未来。

他在Alibi的后门发现了Frank。“喂，想赚点容易钱吗？”他拍拍Frank的肩膀叫醒了他。

Frank一脸怀疑的抬起头说，“没有恶意，不过你从来都不是一个好商人。” Ian把手挡在鼻子前，躲着Frank的臭味说，“实际上这是一笔非常好的买卖。一个墨西哥人想要绿卡。鉴于你算是单身，我认为你想要挣这300美元。”

“500。” Frank扬了扬手掌说，“而且是现金预付”。

“ 400。而且是等文件生效之后，我再付现金给你。” Ian指着自己的口袋说：“钱已经在这里了。”

“成交。” Frank打了个酒嗝说。他伸出手想要同Ian握手。

Ian翻了个白眼，躲开了Frank的手说，“两小时后民政局见。你要是迟到的话，每分钟扣10美元。”

Ian不想再把时间浪费在Frank身上。他已经和婚礼策划人约好了，打算用剩下的钱给Mickey一场完美的婚礼......

************************************

_** 2小时后** _

Ian打来电话的时候，Mickey和Alberto感到十分惊讶，他们不敢相信，Ian在不到24小时的时间内就想出了解决办法。于是他们匆匆赶到民政局，却发现了穿着皱巴巴西装的Frank。

“从来没有想过有一天Milkovich会做我的伴郎。”Frank逗趣道，接着亲了亲Alberto的脸颊说，“Encantado（幸会）。我想你就是我的未婚夫了。”

此时Ian手里捧着一束鲜花进来了。这是本来花店提供的样品，但他还是打算取笑Alberto一番：“我看你已经见过自己未来的丈夫了，这束花是给你们的新婚准备的。”

Alberto转身要走，但是Mickey抓住他的手臂阻止了他，“请留下来。我真的很想和Ian结婚，但我也不想你被杀掉。为了保你安全，这是最好的办法了，伙计。”

Alberto咬牙切齿道：“好吧。为了咱们两个，我就和他结婚。”他直勾勾的看着Ian说“红毛，别以为你就安全了。我现在可是你的继父，我会为了Mickey好好盯着你的。”

完


End file.
